Charge coupled devices (CCDs) typically include an array of pixels in which each pixel includes multiple voltage-controllable gates for defining potential wells suitable for storing charge generated in response to incident illumination. Charge stored in the potential wells may then be transferred out of the pixel array through clocking signals designed to shift the locations of potential wells through the pixel array towards an output amplifier for generating an output signal representative of the incident illumination. However, the charge transfer operation may require significant power consumption due to capacitance of the gates as well as other factors, which may present design challenges for high-speed CCD devices. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for curing the deficiencies described above.